Contract and The Pretense of Love
by Sirayuki Gia
Summary: "Berpura-puralah mencintaiku. Jadilah seorang kekasih untukku dan bahagiakan aku seperti kau ingin membahagiakan orang yang kau cintai. Meskipun kau terpaksa melakukannya, jangan tunjukkan hal itu didepanku. Aku akan membayarmu." YunJae/Yaoi/BL/Romance. Oneshoot- FFrequest.


**Contract and The Pretense of Love**

**CAST: Jung Yunho n Kim Jaejoong**

**OC: **Kim Yeon Hye, Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jung Soo

**Author:** ** giaoneesan**

**Inspirated & Dedicated:** **VEA** KIM a.k.a **Kim Yeon Hye**

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** PG16

**Lengh:** oneshoot

.

** Disclamer ::**

Anything belong of GOD

**Warning:** Typo, no bash no flame, read enjoy. GaJe-Criticisms and suggestion received with polite language.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Contract and The Pretense of Love**

**giaoneesan**

**VEA**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Whuss ...

Secarik kertas itu melayang dari genggaman Jaejoong. Sepuluh menit yang lalu, seolah dunianya membalik seketika. Pikirannya sekarang seperti cangkang yang ditinggalkan majikannya hingga kosong dan tak berpenghuni.

Obsidian miliknya tanpa sengaja menatap sepasang sejoli yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Masih bisa didengarnya apa yang sedang dibicarakan sepasang kekasih itu. Bibir miliknya yang semerah cherry itu tergigit hingga membuatnya semakin terlihat merah.

"Yak! Yeon hye~ah, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan eoh? Aku sudah menuruti apapun yang kau mau, kenapa kau masih merajuk seperti itu? dasar gadis manja." Rutuk namja pemilik mata musang dan berkulit tan itu.

Yeoja didepannya berdecak dan memasang wajah tidak percaya. "Mwo? Kau bilang apa barusan? Gadis manja? Merajuk? Siapa yang kau bilang merajuk? Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini tuan Jung. kau bahkan tidak seromantis Cho Kyuhyun yang setiap pagi meletakkan setangkai mawar di meja kerjaku, kau tidak pernah mengajakku berkencan meskipun cuma sekali. Astaga betapa bodohnya aku selama ini mau menerima namja tidak peka sepertimu sebagai kekasihku. Geure, kita putus saja Yunho ssi. Annyeong."

Namja yang dipanggil Yunho itu tak bergeming dan hanya mampu membuka dan menutup mulutnya, seluruh suaranya serasa tercekat dan berhenti di kerongkongannya menyumbat saluran pernafasannya hingga bernafaspun rasanya sulit.

"Yak! Kim Yeon Hye! Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku seperti ini eoh? Kau yang memaksaku bekerja lebih keras untuk mendapatkan uang agar cepat bisa melamarmu bukan? Hah!" gadis bersurai hitam itu menghentikan langkah kakinya tanpa berbalik dan menunggu apa yang akan terlontar dari mulut mantan kekasihnya itu lagi.

"Kau pikir mendapatkan uang itu semudah mengerjapkan mata? Geure, kalau kau tidak bisa menungguku lagi, Kka ! pergilah, pergi yang jauh dari hidupku. Aku juga tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi. Dasar gadis menyebalkan!"

Gadis itu berbalik dengan wajah garang dan mata yang menyipit menatap namja pemilik bibir hati itu. "Yachh! Jung Yunho awas kau. Jangan bergerak! Tetap ditempatmu namja brengsek." Yunho menatap horor kearah gadis yang dipanggilnya Yeon Hye itu, apalagi saat melihat gadis itu melepaskan sepatunya dan dalam sedetik sudah melayang diudara menuju kearahnya. Buru-buru Yunho berjongkok hingga hampir terduduk di rumput taman dan melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya saat sepatu itu dengan indahnya akan jatuh membentur ubun-ubunnya.

Plukk

Satu mata terbuka, dan pasangan mata yang lain ikut terbuka sebelum keduanya mengerjap dengan cepat.

Hah ...

Yunho menghela nafasnya lega, saat mendapati sosok Yeon Hye telah menjauh dari tempatnya berjongkok.

Deg

Kedua pasang mata doe itu kini tepat berada diatasnya, membuat Yunho terpaku dan lupa caranya bergerak sampai sosok itu mengulurkan tangan untuknya. Yunho tersenyum dan meraih tangan seputih susu itu.

"Aishh! Menyebalkan sekali." Keluhnya membuat sosok bermata doe itu mengerutkan kening dan memperhatikan namja dihadapannya menepuk-nepuk pantatnya membersihkan noda debu yang mungkin berserakan di jeans miliknya.

"Ahh, semua yeoja sama saja. Benar-benar tidak bisa memahami kesulitan pasangannya, apa dia tidak berfikir untuk siapa dan gara-gara siapa aku jadi seperti ini? Bekerja siang malam tanpa lelah, itu karena aku ingin membahagiakannya. Dan karena aku juga mencintainya. Huft!" seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, Yunho menatap namja yang baru saja menolongnya. Terlihat sepatu milik Yeon Hye ada dalam genggaman namja pemilik mata doe itu.

Tersenyum, Yunho mengulurkan tangannya. " Jung Yunho imnida gamsahamnida." Sosok itu hanya diam sambil tampak berfikir. Yunho menaikkan garis matanya heran. "Mwoya? Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya sambil melihat dirinya sendiri saat menangkap kalau manik doe itu kini seperti menilai bahkan terkesan menelanjanginya.

"Berpura-puralah mencintaiku. Jadilah seorang kekasih untukku dan bahagiakan aku seperti kau ingin membahagiakan orang yang kau cintai. Meskipun kau terpaksa melakukannya, jangan tunjukkan hal itu didepanku. Aku akan membayarmu."

Yunho mengerjapkan kedua mata musangnya berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari pemilik bibir cherry itu. Baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi perkataan yang dilontarkan namja yang menurunya menawan itu, bibir hatinya kembali terkunci.

"Waktumu tinggal 3 menit lagi untuk menjawab. Bagaimana? Kau bersedia? Jung Yunho ssi. Bukankah ini kontrak yang cukup simple?" Yunho meneliti dengan seksama postur tubuh dan wajah di hadapannya. entah kegilaan apa yang membanjiri otaknya sehingga membuatnya mengangguk begitu saja. "Baiklah ... Aku menerima kontrak untuk menjadi kekasihmu!" ucap Yunho tegas dan melihat sebuah lengkungan tercetak disudut bibir cherry yang menurutnya juga tampak menawan itu.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Sebentuk wajah dengan senyum menawan di bibir cherry itu muncul dari balik pintu. Yunho baru saja menerima pesan dari kekasihnya untuk mampir dan makan malam di kediaman namjachingunya ini. Sebuah rumah mewah dan sangat megah, besar dan elegan. Namun terasa sangat lenggang dan sunyi. Sudah sebulan lamanya keduanya menjalin hubungan sejak pertemuan mereka di taman waktu itu, dan sejak Yunho menerima tawaran aneh yang terhubung dengan sebuah Kontrak tentang cinta.

"Neo waseyo? Kajja, masuklah. Aku sedang memasak makan malam untuk kita." Ujar Jaejoong kekasih baru Jung Yunho. Mengangguk, namja berbibir hati itu melangkah masuk. Baru kali ini Yunho berkunjung kerumah Jaejoong. karena biasanya, namja bermata doe itu yang selalu datang ke apartemennya.

"Duduklah, atau kau bisa melihat-lihat. Tinggal sedikit lagi makan malamnya akan siap." Seru namja cantik itu dari arah ruangan yang duyakini Yunho adalah dapur. Yunho berjalan berkeliling. Mata musangnya menangkap sebuah figura besar yang terpampang di dinding. 'Indah' itulah kesan pertama Yunho saat memandang foto Jaejoong.

Kembali melangkahkan kakinya, namja tampan itu meneliti berbagai barang antik yang terpajang sebagai hiasan rumah yang terkesan unik menurutnya. Tersenyum saat melihat sebuah patung gajah besar disudut ruangan. Langkah Yunho terhenti saat tanpa sengaja memperhatikan tubuh berbalut apron itu berada tak jauh dari jangkauan penglihatannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam benak namja berwajah indah itu sehingga menyangkal semua kegilaan dan memintanya dirinya yang juga seorang namja untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasih namja cantik itu? Yunho menghela nafas dan menggeleng.

Grep

Jaejoong tersentak saat merasakan lengan melingkari pinggangnya. "Mwoaneungoya? Eum?" tanya Jaejoong sembari tersenyum. Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda cantik itu dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Eopseo! Pinggangmu sangat pas untuk direngkuh. Tubuhmu juga sangat hangat untuk dipeluk. Dan bahumu begitu nyaman untuk bersandar." Jaejoong terkekeh dan menyentuh tangan yang melingkari perutnya. "Jinjja?" Yunho mengangguk masih menutup kedua manik musangnya.

"Kalau begitu peluklah sepuasmu. Bukankah aku ini milikmu?" Yunho semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya setelah mendapatkan dukungan pemilik tubuh hangat dalam rengkuhanya. "Jaejoong~ah ..."

"Nde?"

"Kenapa kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu? Bukankah aku namja sama sepertimu? Apakah kau seorang gay?" Yunho mendegar namja cantik itu menarik nafas dalam.

"Anieyo. Aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun selama ini. Kau adalah kekasih pertamaku. My first boyfriend. Aku juga tidak pernah menyangka kalau pacar pertamaku adalah seorang namja." Yunho membuka kedua matanya dalam sekejap. Namja tampan itu sedikit tercenung, namun tidak melepasakan pelukannya. "Bolehkah aku tau tentang dirimu?" tanya bibir hati itu pelan.

Jaejoong mengangguk. " aku Kim Jaejoong, namja tampan berumur 27 tahun."

"Hmmpt ..."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. " kenapa tertawa? Aku belum selesai bercerita. Apa yang lucu sehingga perlu ditertawakan? " tanyanya dengan nada menuding. Yunho menggeleng. 'kau itu bukannya tampan Jaejoongie, tapi terkesan cantik.' Batin Yunho sambil masih menahan tawanya. Merasa sudah siap, Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal enam tahun yang lalu dalam kecelakaan ledakan di resort keluarga kami di Osaka. Aku anak tunggal keluarga Kim, dan aku sangat ahli memasak. Aku juga mengoleksi berbagai macam pernak penik. Kau lihat patung gajah di sudut ruang tamu itu? itu aku dapat dari Thailand setahun yang lalu saat perjalanan bisnis bersama klien."

"Jaejoong~ah ... saranghaeyo." Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap kedua mata musang itu. Yunho menelan salivanya, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa bisa terhenti.

Tanpa tersadari keduanya, tautan bibir itu kini terjalin. Jaejoong merasakan sentuhan lembut yang belum pernah didapatnya selama ini kini menyapa permukaan bibirnya. Sesuatu itu mulai bergerak menyesap nikmat di cherry lipsnya. Jaejoong semakin memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai mengikuti sebuah iraman yang diciptakan Yunho ketika bibir hatinya melumat dengan sangat intens seakan ingin melahap bibir cherry miliknya.

Suara lengguhan dan decakan mendominasi dan saling beradu memenuhi ruangan bernuansa dinding putih itu. Mengalahkan hembusan angin yang menelisik dedaunan diluar, dan mengacuhkan segala kepura-puraan serta selembar perjanjian yang tak tertulis dan hanya ada kenikmatan serta perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti kedua sejoli itu.

.

.

.

Uhuk

Uhuk

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidur nyamannya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan dipenuhi beban juga terasa berdenyut. Menyingkirkan tangan yang memeluknya, Jaejoong lantas beralih menatap seseorang yang berbaring disampingnya. Wajah tampan itu begitu damai dalam alam tidurnya. Batuk itu kembali menyerang tenggorokannya.

Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjang dan berlari kedalam kamar mandi.

Deg

Lagi, sudah pernah diperidiksinya kalau lambat laun keadaan ini pasti akan dialaminya. Sebuah cairan liquit berwarna merah itu baru saja keluar dari rongga mulutnya. Mata doenya memandang cermin di atas wastafel dan terhenyak saat bibir cherrynya tak semerah biasanya dan mata doenya tak secerah seperti kemarin.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Joongie, kau didalam? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Yunho di balik pintu. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit panik.

"Eopseo. Gwenchana. Aku akan menyiapkan air untukmu mandi. Chakkaman ..."

"Arraseo." Jaejoong kembali melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Menghela nafas dan menggeleng.

.

.

.

"Jadi berapa waktu yang tersisa hyung?"

"Tidak lebih dari tiga bulan."

Jaejoong menunduk saat mendegar ucapan dokter yang merupakan sunbaenya saat masih kuliah dulu."Jae, kau masih memiliki kesempatan. Ambillah keajaiban itu. Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan kedua untukmu. Aku mohon lakukan operasinya secepatnya." Namja cantik itu menggeleng.

"Dan melupakan semuanya? Melupakan kenangan ku bersama abeoji dan eomma? Aku hanya memiliki itu dalam hidupku. Apa gunanya aku hidup jika tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan untuk hidup. Aku tidak bisa hyung. Kenangan itu adalah satu-satunya harta yang tidak akan pernah kulepaskan." Park Jung soo, dokter spesialis itu menggeleng dan meraih tangan pasien kesayangannya. Jaejoong sudah seperti adik kandungnya, karena itulah Jung Soo tidak pernah berhenti membujuk Jaejoong agar melakukan operasi untuk mengangkat tumor dalam otaknya itu, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Aku mohon Jaejoong~ah, ambil langkah ini. Aku yakin orang tuanmu pasti akan mendukungmu. Tidak ada orang tua yang menginginkan anaknya berumur pendek, meninggal sebelum merasakan bahagia."

"Tapi hyung ... aku -..." Jung Soo menggeleng. " Kenangan itu tidak hanya tersimpan di pikiran dan otak. Tapi juga disini, di hati kita. Percayalah, selamanya kedua orang tuamu akan hidup dalam hatimu." Jaejoong menutup kedua big doenya mencoba meresapi apa yang dilontarkan namja berprofesi dokter itu.

"Arraseo, aku akan memikirkannya hyung." Keduanya saling tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Pluk

Mata musang Yunho menatap selembar cek kosong di atas meja. "Ige mwoya?" tanyannya dan mengalihakan pandangannya kepada sosok namja yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kembalilah ke dunia normalmu!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" ada nada khawatir yang terselip dalam ucapan namja bermata musang itu. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Hubungan kita hanya kontrak dan aku berhak mengakhirinya! Kau sudah melakukan hal yang kuinginkan dan aku sudah membayarmu. Kita selesai sampai disini !" Jaejoong berbalik dan meninggalkan Yunho yang sudah mematung. Buru-buru Yunho meraih cek kosong di atas meja dan menatap punggung Jaejoong yang sudah mendekati pintu keluar ruangannya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpura-pura! Selama ini aku melakukannya karena aku meninginkannya. Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong ... aku sudah tidak butuh cek ini lagi. Bolehkah aku tetap berada disisimu?"

"Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi, Jung Yunho. Selamat tinggal !" Jaejoong sudah meraih knop pintu, saat suara bass itu kembali menggelegar di gendang telinganya, sehingga menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku? Kenapa kau selalu menyimpannya seorang diri? Aku sudah berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu, tidak bisakah kau melakukan hal yang sama? Setidaknya berpura-puralah bahwa aku benar-benar bisa menjadi orang yang selalu ada untukmu." Ungkap Yunho dengan nafas terengah dan jemarinya yang meremas kertas cek dalam gennggamanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka ..."

Brukk

Jaejoong berbalik dan terpaku saat melihat Yunho berlutut dihadapannya. Namja cantik itu lantas berjalan menghampiri namja pemilik mata musang yang pernah menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong menarik sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan menyodorkannya kehadapan Yunho.

Yunho tercengang, mata musangnya terbelalak saat melihat selembar kertas yang diketahuinya hasil tes kesehatan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu memiliki tumor diotaknya?

Jaejoong kembali berjalan menuju pintu namun sekali lagi langkahnya terhenti. "Untukku ... Kumohon ... kau harus bisa mengalahkannya. Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau membuka matamu kembali. Aku akan tetap berada disisimu meskipun kau mengusirku ribuan kali." Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Ingatanku akan terhapus Yunho~ah ... Aku tidak akan mengingatmu lagi ..."

"Tidak peduli kau akan ingat atau tidak, aku akan tetap berada disisimu Jae, dan aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku. ..."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menatap sepasang mata musang itu dengan lembut. "Yunho~ah .. Aku mencintaimu ..." tutur Jaejoong dan melangkah membuka handle pintu, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan menghilang dari pandangannya Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau memiliki kontrak denganku. Kontrak untuk tetap berada disisiku seumur hidupmu !" pekik Yunho keras tepat saat pintu dihadapannya berdentum menutup.

Hik

Sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir cherry itu. Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu dan akhirnya merosot. " Saranghaeyo ... Yunho~ah ... Mianhe ..." lirihnya.

.

.

.

"Chukkae .."

Grepp

"Gomawo Yunho oppa." Yunho tersenyum saat gadis berhasel gelap itu memeluk tubuhnya. "Ternyata aku mendahuluimu. Bersabarlah, kalau dia adalah takdirmu, kalian pasti akan bertemu kembali." Yunho mengangguk.

Seet

"Kalian sudah berpelukan selama hampir enam menit tiga puluh dua detik. Apakah kalian tidak melihat mempelai pria yang terlihat cemburu ini?" Yunho terkekeh.

"Arraseo, arraseo, Kim Yeon Hye hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun. Aku kan hanya mengucapkan selamat. Apa itu salah? Eoh?" tukas Yunho dan menatap namja pemilik kulit seputih susu yang merupakan suami mantan kekasihnya dulu.

"Salah, tentu saja. Batas memeluk untuk orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan kerabat apalagi bekas pacar adalah satu detik, tidak lebih." Yunho berdecak. "Oppa!" Khyuhyun tersenyum begitu mendengar panggilan yeoja yang memakai dress pengantin disampingnya.

"Nde Chagya ... " Yunho mendengus mendengar panggilan sakral itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Deg

Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang, bahkan detakannya seperti membuat dadanya seakan mau meledak, ketika mata musangnya menangkap sosok yang selama ini dirindukanya. Wajah itu, bibir cherry yang tampak merah dan mata doe itu. Benarkah ini nyata? Benarkah bukan ilusi semata?

"Yunho oppa, siapa yang kau lihat?" tanya Yeon Hye saat mendapati namja berbibir unik itu tampak terpaku dan tak berkedip. Mengikuti arah pandang Yunho, Yeon Hye melihat sosok namja berwajah androgini yang tampak berbincang sembari membawa segelas wine di tangannya.

"Ohh, Jaejoong oppa?" Yunho beralih menatap gadis disampingnya. "Kau mengenalnya Yeon Hye~ah?" tanya Yunho penuh keterkejutan. Apalagi saat gadis itu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Dia teman sekaligus pasien Jung Soo oppa, hyungnya Kyuhyun oppa."

"Mwo? Pasien?" Yeon Hye mengangguk. "Nde, aku dengar dia berhasil melakukan operasi pengangkatan tumor di otaknya enam bulan yang lalu. Waeyo? Apa kau mengenalnya?" Yunho sudah tidak menanggapi gadis yang bersusah payah bercerita padanya membuat Yeon Hye mencebilkan bibirnya dan berbalik mencari Cho Kyuhyun suaminya yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berubah, senyum dibibir cherry itu masih tetap menawan seperti dulu. Sekalipun seribu tahun telah lewat, Yunho bersumpah tidak akan mampu untuk melupakan senyuman itu. langkahnya semakin dekat pada sosok yang telah memiliki hatinya itu.

Bruukk

"Juseongeo, gwenchana? Aissh! Baju anda jadi basah." Sosok itu mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam kantong celananya dan mulai sibuk membersihkan jas Yunho yang baru saja tersiram minuman, saat namja cantik itu berbalik dan tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Yunho.

"Aishh joeseonghamnida .." ucapnya lagi. Yunho meraih tangan yang sibuh bergerak di atas jasnya yang basah itu, membuat pemilik tangan putih dihadapanya mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jaejoong~ah ..."

"Nuguseo ..." Yunho tersenyum dan meraih tubuh pemuda itu dalam pelukannya.

**.**

**Contract and The Pretense of Love**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

FF ini murni ide Vea dalam status. Dalam waktu semalam gia ngetik akhirnya jadi, Udah pernah dipost di fb dulu. V g da salahnya buat temen2 ffnet yang mau mampir. Sekali lagi selamat menikmati dan semoga menghibur.


End file.
